


Missed You

by vectacular



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vectacular/pseuds/vectacular
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just have to say it, you know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed You

He couldn’t help but feel impatient. Kaneki’s class should be out and he’s not—a-ha!

“ _Kaneki~!!_ ” He shouted, bouncing over and hugging his best friend tightly. Kaneki had books in his arms, but he ignored the book corners poking him so he could get into an optimal hugging position, letting out a pleased hum as he nuzzled into Kaneki’s soft hoodie. As Kaneki relaxed from the sudden hug, he said, “I missed you.” Kaneki sighed, his free hand patting his shoulder.

“We saw each other yesterday,” Kaneki sounded a bit winded, “Hide,” And that one sounded like the hug was over. Pouting, he sadly put space between them, hands sliding onto Kaneki’s shoulders as he looked at his best friend’s baffled face, eyes blinking. “Are you okay?”

 _Yes. Fine! More than fine!_ Quashing any thoughts of kissing Kaneki (on the cheek even), he grinned; squeezing the other’s shoulders and some days he could deal with the pure happiness being around his best friend, but not today. “Did I ever mention how much I love you?”

Kaneki blushed, looking down at the ground in embarrassment, and he had to stop himself from bouncing on his feet in joy. “M-more than you probably should…” Kaneki hugged his books closer, and he decided that he would tell Kaneki that more often. Once a week, maybe. “Have you been watching those romance movies you say you don’t watch?” Suspicious blue eyes looked at him, and he huffed in offense.

“No!” His thumbs messaged Kaneki’s shoulders, heart fluttering at how soft and warm Kaneki is and he needs to think of something else, because Kaneki had a limit for how much hugging he could stand in one day, even If he did like it. Well, he is hungry… “Hey! Let’s go to Big Girl! My treat!” And okay, so he’d be a bit broke over the next few days, but he could deal with that.

Kaneki still looked a bit confused, blush only faint. “Sure…”

Grabbing Kaneki in a one-armed hug, he pointed towards the sky, “TO FOOD!!” He shouted, dragging Kaneki along.

He felt Kaneki sigh, then a mumbled _clingy_ as his best friend moved his bag so he could put his books into it. An arm went around his waist as Kaneki got more comfortable, black hair resting on his shoulder.

“We’re going the wrong way, Hide.”

**[Fin]**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first HideKane 'fic! ... This was just a random idea with no set summary and title so... 
> 
> Feel free to comment here or [my blog](http://lenreli.tumblr.com/)~ (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
